Ginny the Slut
by Ginnbledore
Summary: I'm going to try to do some weird pairings in this, so please don't hate if you don't like one. *LEMON WARNING* I own no characters, settings, spells, or anything else in this story, credit to J.K. Rowling, the greatest author alive.
1. Ginny x Dumbledore

**A/N I'm going to get so much hate for this...**

"Ms. Weasley, what the hell are you doing?!" Professor McGonagall asked, furious. "You are coming with me to the headmaster's office!" She grabbed Ginny's ear and marched her across the school. They had been walking for nearly 10 minutes, taking a route that Ginny had never seen before. Finally, they reached the giant phoenix that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Cherry Lollipop." The phoenix moved aside, revealing a staircase. The Professor marched Ginny forwards towards a large oak door. She knocked three times, and a gravelly voice called from inside, "enter.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Dumbledore asked, peering at the pair over the top of his crescent moon glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore, I caught young Ms. Weasley here being _very_ inappropriate with another student."

"Very well. Ms. Weasley, please take a seat." Nervously, Ginny sat down as Professor McGonagall exited the room. "Now, Ms. Weasley, what exactly were you doing?"

"Well… I was just messing around with a friend, Professor. Things just went too far."

"Ms. Weasley, I don't understand. Please, you must be a little bit more descriptive."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"I mean, how was it? Was it worth it? You know that our school has _very_ strict rules about sexual intercourse among students. In fact, the rules clearly state that you must be expelled."

"Professor, no!" Ginny shouted, starting to cry. "We weren't having sex, I swear! We were just messing around!"

"Well, I have trouble believing that, young lady. Here." He handed her a tiny vial, which contained three drops of a colorless liquid.

"What's this, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"Veritaserum," Dumbledore replied. "You will drink that potion, and you will only be able to tell the truth. Then we shall see if you deserve to be expelled."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said. She uncorked the vial and drank it down.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, "Who were you with?"

"Seamus Finnigan," Ginny replied in a dazed voice.

"Mmmhmm," Dumbledore muttered as a quill and parchment piece lifted up off of his desk and began taking notes. "Why?"

"We thought that it would be fun." The quill scratched out another note.

"Were either of you intoxicated?"

"Yes. We found a bottle of firewhisky under the couch and drank it together."

"Alright. Now, what did you do?"

"I was giving him a handjob," Ginny said. The Veritaserum took all of the emotion and feelings out of her answers, so she was unembarrassed admitting this.

"That's all?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowing. "He didn't… do anything for you?"

"No, Professor."

"Does that seem very fair to you, Ms. Weasley?"

"No, Professor."

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I am all about fairness with my students. What do you say I help you out?"

This question shocked Ginny so much that she was able to break free of the restraints of the Veritaserum. "Uhh… what?" She asked.

"Well, since Mr. Finnigan was so unkind as to not even pleasure you, I take it as my personal responsibility to help you orgasm. In the interest of fairness." Dumbledore replied. "Come here, my child."

Ginny stood up out of her chair nervously. Dumbledore was so old, she thought. No way she wanted to do anything with him. However, there must have been some effects of the Veritaserum still lingering in her veins, and her body took control and consented. After all, the truth was that she wanted to orgasm.

Dumbledore stood up and guided her to sit on his desk. Gently, he kneeled down and caressed her legs, moving his way up towards her thighs. The students were out of class today, and as such Ginny wasn't wearing her standard uniform. Instead, she wore a tight white tank top that was embroidered with the Hogwarts insignia. Her still developing B cup breasts weren't anything special, but her sexy legs easily made up for it. They had a perfect tan and were on display for all to see under her booty shorts.

Dumbledore made his way to the bottom hf her booty shorts and slowly pulled them down, revealing Ginny's young pussy. He caressed her clitoris, causing Ginny to moan as she felt a man pleasure her for the first time.

Dumbledore leaned his head forwards and stuck his tongue out, slowly licking her pussy. She moaned again as his beard hair tickled her and his tongue swirled around on the surface of her crotch.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. The Thestral hair it contained was said to have magical powers in the sexual realm. It was finally time to test them out. Dumbledore removed his face from Ginny's cunt, causing her to raise her head in question at the sudden lack of pleasure. Quickly, Dumbledore pushed his wand into her vagina and let go. Immediately, Ginny started to moan as the wand began to vibrate on it's own. Soon, her moans turned to squeals as Dumbledore pulled off her shirt and began sucking and fondling her breasts. In just one minute of this, Ginny had lost control of her body and began shaking under the pressure of her mounting orgasm, with the intense pleasure targeting all three of her erogenous zones. Suddenly Dumbledore grabbed his wand and pulled back from her chest.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, frowning at the sudden pause in her stimulation.

"Someone's coming," Dumbledore responded, quietly. He quickly used his wand to rearrange his office back to its natural state. "It's time for you to go, my dear. I'll leave you off with a little present. Quick, put on your clothes."

Ginny threw her clothes on just in time before she blacked out and disappeared off of Dumbledore's desk, just in time to avoid detection when Snape walking in.


	2. Ginny x Hermione, Part 1

**A/N Part 2 (Ginny pleasures Hermione) coming soon. This chapter just got kinda long so I decided to end it here and write the 2nd part of the same encounter as a separate chapter.**

 **I'm new to this, so leave a comment telling me how it is!**

Ginny groaned as she rolled over in bed. _Why am I in bed?_ She wondered. _Wasn't I just…_ then she remembered. She reached down, wanting to recreate the feeling that she felt for the first time yesterday, but was distracted by pain. _Why are my clothes so tight?_ She thought. These had fit perfectly just a few hours ago! Ginny rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She was headed for the shower, but she stopped dead at her own sight in the mirror.

 _Damn._

What had happened to her? Smoky eyes, longer, luscious hair and hot lips up top, all held together by a symmetrical face and perfect skin. Down below, cute little toes and toned legs. And all of it topped off by a flat stomach and huge but firm DD cup breasts. What had happened? She hadn't looked bad before by any means, but now she was… hot. Really hot. Then she remembered Dumbledore's words. _It's time for you to go, my dear. I'll leave you off with a little present._ Woah. _This was going to be fun._

Ginny realized that she no longer had any clothes. The huge growth spurt in her thighs and tits had caused her shirts and pants to be far too tight. She also noticed that her height had shrunk a bit, from about 5'6" down to a petite 5'3". Maybe a fetish that Dumbledore had, but she realized that it made her smoking features pop even more. Anyways, the shrink had also done nothing to help her out with her clothing problem, as now her clothes somehow appeared both too tight and too large simultaneously.

Ginny showered to clean her pussy of all of the juices left over from yesterday, and to have an excuse to wear a towel. She walked out of the communal restroom and into the common room, wearing nothing but a white towel. Getting it positioned was uncomfortable, to say the least, as she had to navigate covering up her huge tits and ass.

She walked back upstairs to her bedroom and dropped her towel on the floor before searching frantically through her drawers for something to wear. The students were still out of class due to teacher training, but even her school robes would barely fit her anymore, and none of her casual clothes even came close. She walked across the room and began searching through Hermione's wardrobe. Hermione had a slightly more similar build to New Ginny, with a shorter frame and C cup breasts, but all of her clothes were too tight around the chest as well.

"What're you doing?" Asked a voice from behind Ginny. Ginny spun around automatically and came face to face with Hermione.

"Eep!" Hermione gasped, turning red. Only then did Ginny realize that she was completely naked. Ginny herself had never had a problem with being naked around her female friends, but for some reason Hermione had always been really uncomfortable with it.

"Oh… SORRY!" Ginny said. Quickly, she scrambled to grab for something to cover up with, finding her towel and hastily wrapping it around herself. "I'm so sorry," she said, embarrassedly. "I couldn't find anything to wea-"

She was cut off in her explanation by Hermione. "What happened to you?" She asked incredulously. "You're all… hot now!"

Ginny was trying to think of an explanation when she noticed that Hermione had begun unconsciously rubbing her pussy through her jeans. "Hermione, are you… lesbian?" She asked, wondering if this was why she had always seemed so bad around guys. Maybe she just wasn't interested.

Hermione, noticing what she was doing, managed to blush an even deeper shade of red. "I'm so sorry!" She said. "Yes. I am. I haven't told anyone, so-"

Ginny cut her off by lunging at her and smashing her lips into Hermione's. Ginny had never really thought about it, but she now realized that she was attracted to Hermione. Also, she had never reached a full climax yet, after getting blue balled by Dumbledore, and she decided that she wanted Hermione to be the one to grant her that pleasure.

Hermione, having her wildest dreams coming true in an instant, pulled Ginny's towel away and stared down at her huge tits. "Good God, they're massive!" She nearly shouted. "How?"

"I'll explain later," Ginny replied. She pushed down on the top of Hermione's head and forced her to come eye level with her shaven pussy. Hermione wasted no time in sticking her face right in there and going to town on her sensitive clit, causing Ginny to stagger backwards and collapse into a nearby chair.

Hermione then pulled a vibrator out of her purse and pushed it into Ginny's pussy, causing her to scream in pleasure. Slowly, Hermione stuffed more and more of the shaft up inside of Ginny until all six inches of it were buried inside her pussy. Hermione then resumed the intense mouth pleasure on the exterior of Ginny's organ, and Ginny soon reached her climax. She squealed as the massive orgasm took over her, as she felt it from her head to her toes. Arching her back in the chair, she bucked up and down as her eyes rolled back in her head, her squeals turning into screams. Hermione sensed that Ginny's orgasm had occurred and pulled away from Ginny's pussy, wanting to let her calm down a bit and then give the same treatment to Hermione. She was already wet as she imagined Ginny's beautiful red head between her legs…

Hermione tugged at the vibrator, but it didn't give way. She pulled harder. It was stuck. "Ginny?" she said, "the dildo's stuck."

Ginny could barely comprehend what she was saying from the continued stimulation that she was receiving even after she had reached her peak, but she understood. She tried to help by loosening herself up, but the intense orgasm was causing her to clench up.

Hermione decided that drastic measures were needed. " _Accio Vibrator!"_ She cried, and with a hard and satisfying *POP*, the vibrator came flying out of Ginny's pussy. With the blockage finally gone, nearly a gallon of Ginny's cum came flying out of her onto the common room carpet. The mere stimulation of this sudden rush of fluid caused her to scream and she orgasmed again, nearly blacking out before she collapsed back into the chair.

"My turn!" Hermione said, exuberant that she would finally be getting her pussy eaten.

"Ughhh… gimme a minute," Ginny mumbled, exhausted. "I'll be ready in a sec."


	3. Ginny x Hermione, Part 2

**Comment pairings that you want to see!**

Ginny stood up about five minutes later, still a little shaky from her huge first orgasm. _Finally,_ Hermione thought. She moved in closer to Ginny and began making out with her. Ginny pushed her backwards into the same soaking wet chair that she had just cummed on and kneeled down. Gently, she stuck her tongue out and lightly licked Hermione's wet, hairy IOt was a taste unlike anything she had ever tasted before. She also quickly decided that it was the best thing that she had ever tasted. She pushed in further, sticking her tongue inside Hermione's love tunnel and swirling it around. Hermione moaned as her pussy was eaten for the first time and began to massage her own chest. Her tits were actually quite big, a solid C cup. However, she always tried to conceal them to avoid having guys flirting with her. Now that she was out to Ginny, however, maybe it was time for that to change.

Ginny started eyeing Hermione's tits as soon as Hermione released her globes from the flattening shirt that she had been using to hide them. She swapped her mouth out for her fingers down at Hermione's pussy, finding no problem sliding them inside of her due to the ample lube of spit and cum that was coating Hermione's pussy. She then moved her now- free mouth upwards, towards Hermione's beautiful globes.

Ginny was just about to begin pleasuring Hermione's tits when Hermione moaned and arched her back, causing Ginny to accidentally bite down on her right breast.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny begun hastily, but was cut off by an even louder moan from Hermione. "Wait… did that feel good?" She asked, confused if the moan came as a result of the bite. Hermione nodded. "Well… okay then!" Ginny said, and began to bite down gently on Hermione's areola and nipple. Hermione's breathing increased rapidly as this added stimulation pushed her closer and closer to the finish line.

"I'm gonna cum," Hermione squealed as she felt her juices building up, eager for release. Ginny pulled her now- soaked fingers out of Hermione and buried her face in Hermione's pussy, eager to finish the job the right way. Her tongue flitted across Hermione's clit a few times before pushing into her vagina, savoring the taste of her juice.

Suddenly, Ginny remembered something that she had read in a sex magazine. While sucking a guy off, she should make eye contact to give the guy something nice to look at. Maybe the same was true for girls?

Ginny tilted her head back slightly and aimed her eyes upwards, finding Hermione's face. Hermione saw this movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced downwards. A moment later, she was happy that she did. A godly view awaited her, as she got a full view of Ginny in all of her beauty. Her straight red hair was stained by Hermione's own cum, and her tits were shining from the effect of the same substance. The hottest part of the view was Ginny's eyes, though. light blue, and seemingly infinitely deep, Hermione was entranced by them. They displayed no emotion other than pure lust, and the sight pushed Hermione over the edge.

She screamed in intense pleasure to the heavens as the floodgates broke and her pussy began pumping out her love juice in an enormous quantity. Ginny gagged as she took the brunt of the flood in her mouth, but found her footing after a moment and began drinking up the juice as fast as she could, working Hermione's pussy as much as she could to milk out all of the tasty juices. A final wave of cum came shooting out of Hermione's pussy, and Ginny slowly drizzled it out of her mouth and dripped it all over her sweaty tits. Hermione managed to stand up and pull Ginny upstairs, where they crashed hard in Hermione's bed.


End file.
